Jimmirai Nae Shi
by fullmoonhowls
Summary: Rating will go up later! Bad at summaries, bare with me. Yami is a 16 year old who is intent on finding the tomb of the savior of Egypt. What happens when he finds the tomb and what awaits him and his friends? Yaoi! YamixYugi BakuraxRyou and others
1. Prologue

Hey! This is my first Yugioh and yaoi fic EVER! So please, RxR and flames are welcomed! Hope you like!

**Special Thanks: Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner for being nice enough to beta my story and becoming a friend and to another friend of mine, dirtyxprettyxthings for the title!! ;bows; You guys are the greatest!  
**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I am merely writing for my own and yours, amusement.

_Around 5000 years ago, Egypt was shrouded in darkness. Egypt was being ruled by a tyrant. The pharaoh was the worst out of all the pharaohs to ever rule. The pharaoh was greedy and power hungry, destroying those who oppose him in the most tortuous of ways. Even though this pharaoh was powerful and nobody would dare oppose him for fear of death, the pharaoh's priests and priestesses told the pharaoh of a prophecy, that they believe, though they didn't tell the pharaoh, was about to be fulfilled._

_The prophecy foretold when Egypt was on the brink of chaos and swallowed up in darkness from the power of the pharaoh, a child would be born with gifts bestowed upon him by the three Egyptian Gods: Winged Dragon of Ra, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and Obelisk the Tormentor. This child would be the light that shines on Egypt to save Egypt from being destroyed by the power of the pharaoh by sealing the pharaoh for eternity in the confines of the source of his evil, The Shadow Realm. The child's light would not only seal him inside The Shadow Realm, but seal The Shadow Realm itself, but at a price. The child would have to sacrifice them self for the people of Egypt and for Egypt herself._

_The pharaoh became fearful of this prophecy and demanded to know when this prophecy would be fulfilled and who the child would be. The pharaoh's priests and priestesses had no answers for him. The prophecy never stated if the child would be a boy or a girl or when exactly, the child would be born. After a couple of days trying to figure out everything about this prophecy as possible, the pharaoh had an idea. The pharaoh passed a law all throughout Egypt, saying that every child, from newborn to 15 summers old would have to be brought to the pharaoh. The people became terrified for their children. When none of the people came to the palace to bring their children, the pharaoh became enraged and ordered his men to every village in Egypt to have the families with children to be brought to him by force, if they decided not to come willingly._

_When the first wave of families arrived, the pharaoh ordered his priests and priestesses to examine every child for any trace of unknown magic residing within them. For one and a half summers, families were brought in with their children and no traces of the prophesied child were found. But after one and a half summers of waiting, the pharaoh heard news from some of his spies from a village to the south of the palace. A women just gave birth to a baby boy, who the whole village, along with the spies, believed was filled with nothing, but light. Hearing this, the pharaoh immediately ordered the spies to be accompanied by quite a few of his men, to bring the family here. At first, the spies were hesitant, one saying that the village was protected by unseen forces that stalked the desert._

_When the pharaoh ordered the spy to clarify, the spy told him what happened on the day the boy was born. The spy told the pharaoh that they felt they were being watched on the outskirts of the village, when nobody was around. When they got into the village and settled down, they learned of the impregnated women who just went into labor. For what most of the villagers said, the boy would be the first born in the village for it has been about twenty summers before any child was born here and the whole village was excited about the birth of the child, saying the child was a gift from the Gods. The woman was in labor throughout the whole day and when night came, the spies were caught with a surprise._

_The villagers were crowded around the woman's house, wanting to see the birth of the child, when a few villagers, who were waiting on the outskirts of the village, for reasons the spies did not know, came back yelling cheerfully, that they were coming. Not long after the villagers said that, there was a chorus of roars from the outskirts and after the roars subsided, the labored woman screamed in response. After her scream has subsided, nobody moved, spoke or dared to breath loudly, waiting with baited breath for the owners of the roars. Minutes ticked by like hours, when finally sound came, the sound of paws running on the sand, heading in the direction of the labored woman. The sounds got louder until finally..._

_Here, the spy paused. The spy looked up at the pharaoh and the pharaoh was taken aback by the sheer awe and slight fear in his eyes. Now the pharaoh was intrigued and gestured for man to continue. The spy licked his dry lips and took a shaky breath._

_When the sounds of paws hitting the sand became louder, they saw in the distance, what looked like a whole pack of large dogs! When they got closer the dogs slowed to a halt. Looking at them, the spies realized, they weren't dogs, they were resembled the magical Egyptian panthers. Here, the pharaoh immediately stood up. The pharaoh, along with his priests and priestesses, couldn't believe their ears. Egyptian panthers were nothing, but a myth! Yet the spy, along with the others, swore what they saw. The pharaoh sat back down, only on the edge of his throne, demanding in an excited voice, for them to continue._

_The panthers were as large as the myth claimed them to be. They were half the height of a horse, their heads, when held straight, would reach a head above the middle of the horses leg, their tails as long as an average man's leg! Their fur the color of sand, their eyes gold, all except one, which was a lot smaller then the others, a cub, with eyes the color of the moon when her rays shown on the earth. There were, the spy counted, 15 panthers, including the only cub of the pack._

_One panther, the leader, walked up to the house and none of the villagers seemed afraid, but honored and joyful instead! One of the villagers opened the door and the panther looked inside, then looked at the man who opened the door and started to glow in a brilliant gold light. In the place of the panther, stood a man, with sand colored hair and gold eyes! The panther/man smiled at the man and started speaking!_

_"How long as she been in labor?" The panther/man asks and the one who opened the door smiled and told him. The panther/man nods and looks back at his pack. All, but one panther starts glowing a golden light, just like the leader, and in there places stood men and women! The cub of the pack didn't turn human, but stayed the way she was and they all went inside the house of the woman in labor!_

_The panthers/humans bustled around the house, getting things to help the birth of the child. The cub sat next to the woman, who was laying on the ground and started purring while licking her stomach. The purring of the cub soothed the woman and the cubs body started emitting a low silver glow, the same color as her eyes and soothed the woman even more. Everybody outside the house was jumping in excitement. The child would be here soon. After a couple more hours of waiting in silence, except for the womans screams and shrieks of pain and the purring of the cub, they heard the wail of a baby! The whole village cheered for the birth and immediately after the baby boy was put in the mothers arms, the panthers/humans ran outside and went back to being panthers! The panthers then started roaring to the sky and the Gods, to honor the birth of the boy!_

_After a couple of hours of celebrating, the whole village took turns looking at the child and praising the couple. The boy was purely beautiful! The boy had amazing colored eyes that surely only the Gods could give him. The color was a unique shade of purple that glowed brightly and held nothing, but innocence and light! After the whole village saw the boy, the panthers came in and purred at the boy, making him smile and make one of those cooing noises only a baby does. The cub gently put its paws on the womans arm and stared at the child, the child staring back. The suddenly purrs and licks the child's forehead!_

_The spy then tells the pharaoh that the panthers can talk the human tongue without transforming into a human! The panthers congratulated on the birth of the boy and the parents of the boy congratulated the pack for getting a cub, which turns out to be the cub of the leader! The panthers tell the parents that the boy must surely have a gift from the Gods, seeing how the cub reacted to the first human she's been in actual contact with. The panthers go on to say that the cub was also a gift from the human Gods, possessing powers that none of them had. The spy then says that was almost 2 weeks ago and go silent, wondering what the pharaoh's next orders were._

_The pharaoh sits back and laughs. A laugh the sent shivers down everybody's spine. One of the priests and priestesses glance at each other with fear, fearing what the pharaoh would order and they're fears were confirmed. The pharaoh ordered the spies to go back to the village in a week to lead a portion of his army there to take, not only the boy, but the Egyptian Panthers as well. The pharaoh suspected that if the village was in danger, the panthers would go to protect the villagers. The priests and priestesses start to regret telling the pharaoh about the prophecy and think of a way to warn the village about what is to happen, without getting caught. They think for 3 days before they find a way to warn them. They had to bribe a tomb robber, who was in the dungeons to do what they ask. After writing the letter and giving it to the tomb robber, they urge him to make haste, hoping the tomb robber would keep his word._

_When the spies, along with half of the pharaoh's army leaves, the priests and priestesses immediately go to their sanctuaries and pray to the Gods that the village has been warned and that nothing happens to the boy. A month passes and no news is heard about the army that went to the village south of the palace and the pharaoh is furious with waiting. The pharaoh orders a few of his priests and priestesses to go out to the village with a few of his men to find out what the problem was. They did as ordered. Six priests and six priestesses left with ten soldiers, who were loyal to them and not the pharaoh. It took them a week and two days on horseback to get to the village._

_The village was utterly destroyed. Bodies of the villagers, soldiers, the spies, and Egyptian Panthers lay dead in the sand. Everybody immediately checked to find the boy and see if he was a live. There was no trace of the boy being there, but they did find a note from the tomb robber saying that he'll be back for his pay and that the boy was with him. Thanking the Gods the boy was still alive, they headed back to the palace to tell the pharaoh the village was destroyed and the boy was nowhere to be found._

_It's been 16 summers later and the pharaoh was convinced that the boy was dead. Throughout the 16 summers, the pharaoh basically made all the people in Egypt poor, stealing their money in the form of taxes. Ten summers ago, the pharaoh started killing innocent people just for his amusement. Some of the people fought back and payed dearly for it. They were captured, tortured, and killed in front of the whole village as examples. The priests and priestesses prayed everyday for the boy to come save them from the pharaoh and after 16 summers, their prayers were answered._

* * *

Slightly round crimson eyes blinked up at his grandfather, wondering why he stopped. The owner of the crimson eyes, was a boy no older then five, with wild black hair that defied gravity tipped with crimson, blond bangs that lightly frames his face and three strands running through his wild hair in the shape of lightning.

"Grandpa? Why did you stop? What happened to the pharaoh? Did the boy defeat him?" asked the five-year-old. His grandfather, who also had wild hair, but gray, looked at the boy with smiling violet eyes and a smile on his face.

"Well, Yami. The reason why I stopped, was because that's where the story ends!" said the boy's grandfather and Yami's eyes go wide.

"That can't be the end of the story grandpa! The boy that was said to save Egypt came back! You just said so! How does it end grandpa? Did the boy save Egypt?" asked Yami. Yami's grandfather, Solomon, smiled and shrugged. Yami's eyes narrow and Solomon holds up his hands in defense.

"The reason why that's the end is because nobody knows what happened after the boy came back to face the pharaoh. That's all that we uncovered so far in the dig! I will tell you this though, the boy most likely did defeat the pharaoh, or else Egypt wouldn't be the way it is now!" Solomon chuckled out. Yami smiled.

"You're right grandpa, but how did the boy defeat the pharaoh? What powers did he have? Oh! Did he have the power to become invisible?! Did he? Did he?!" asked Yami, getting up and jumping on his bed, Solomon laughed and made Yami sit back down.

"We don't know what type of powers the boy had! We don't even know what he was called! If you're wondering, we have yet to find any evidence of the Egyptian Panthers being real, just the myth! Hopefully soon, we'll be able to find more about this young man who saved Egypt and find where he's buried! I'd like to see his tomb!"

"You really think you'll find anything else?" Solomon shrugs.

"Well, if you do, tell me! I want to know everything about what you find that has to do with the boy! I want to know how he defeated the pharaoh and saved Egypt!" Yami says with a grin.

"Alright Yami. I'll tell you, but right now. It's time for bed!" Yami groans while Solomon laughs. Yami was never the type of boy to go to bed when he was told to. When Yami refused to lay down, Solomon sighs, but suddenly smiles. "Tell you what Yami. If you go to bed, I'll not only tell you everything we find about the boy, but if we find where his tomb is located, I'll let you be the one to go in first! But!" Solomon says while holding up a finger. "But you have to go to bed when I tell you to. Deal?" Yami's face breaks into a wide smile and he hugs Solomon.

"Deal!!" Yami says and lays down. Solomon kisses Yami on his cheeks goodnight and heads out of the room. Right before Solomon left, Yami sat up. "Grandpa?" Solomon stops and looks at Yami. Yami smirks. "I'm going to be the one to find the boys tomb!" Solomon laughs and bids Yami a goodnight. Yami lays back down and stares at the ceiling.

'_I will find this boys tomb. I'll find it!_' thought Yami with determination before sleep claimed him.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! RxR or flame, up to you! Would really appreciate it and the moral support!


	2. Chapter 1

Hey! Here's the next chapter! But first, reviewers!!

**dirtyxprettyxthings: **Thanks for reviewing sissy! Glad you like the story! And you meant Yami, not Yugi, but that's ok! I updated!!

**ElementalFoxGoddess: **Glad you like the story!! Hope you like this one!

**Flying on a Broken Wing:** ;grins; That's so cool of you to say that!! Hope you think this chapter is good enough!

**Disclaimer: Me NO OWN!! ;cries;**

Now! ENJOY!!

* * *

**Bio**

**Name:** Yami Moto

**Age:** 16

**Hair:** Tri-coloured, blond, black, red

**Eyes:** Crimson

**Date of Birth:** June 4

**School:** Domino High

**Status:** Popular and hot

**Taken?:** No

**Current Position:** Hiding in a group of bushes while running from the girl population with his good friend...

"Damn it! Bakura! Shut up!" yelled Yami at a white-haired man with dark sinister brown eyes.

Currently, Bakura is laughing his ass off. Yami, hiding in bushes? That's hilarious! After a couple minutes, Bakura manages to stop laughing.

"What the hell is your problem?" scowled Yami.

Bakura smirks. "My problem?" asked Bakura, pretending to think until he burst out laughing. Again. "I love laughing at your misery! **HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!** Why the hell would you hide in bushes!?"

"**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!**" screamed a high pitched girl voice.

Both Bakura and Yami flinch and look around the bushes to see the one person neither of them liked.

"That," said Yami, pointing at the screaming girl. "Is the reason, I'm hiding!" He ground out. Bakura looks at the girl for a second before making gagging noises, making Yami smirk. "So. Do me the favor and don't get her attention!" Bakura shrugs and watches the girl.

"Why don't you just tell her to go to hell?" asked Bakura. "That you don't like her and you never will?" Yami looked at Bakura with the oddest look.

"What?" asked Bakura.

"Where the hell have you been?" asked Yami. Bakura blinks and raised an eyebrow. Yami sighed and goes back to making sure the brunette girl with blue eyes, didn't come close to their hideout. "I told her last week that I won't go out with her, **EVER!** She's refused to leave me alone since then! Wanna butcher her for me?" He questioned with a pleading look.

"Hell no!" yelled Bakura, quickly. "I'm not touching that bitch! It'll haunt my dreams and I'd have to take 20 showers a day for 4 years!! If you were to touch her though..." He trailed off with a look that made Yami gag.

"You're disgusting!" said Yami in a disgusted voice. Bakura snickered and he tensed. "Shit! She's heading this way! Where's a distraction when you need one?!" He hissed out while looking down. Bakura blinked, smirked, and then started snickering, again.. "What's so damn funny about this situation!?"

"Well. For one, I wouldn't be in this situation, if you didn't drag my ass here with you. Second, your distraction is going to piss Tea off!" said Bakura with a smirk on his voice.

Yami looked and snorted, desperately trying to hold in his laughter. A blond with golden honey eyes and a brunette in the shape of a point with brown eyes are fast walking behind Tea with what looks like a sea-saw plank. They put one end of the sea-saw plank under Tea's skirt and hold the other. Then they look at each other and grin.

"**PATTY TANK!!**" yelled the two in unison while lifting up Tea's skirt.

Tea squealed and turns around to face the two. "Joey! Tristan!!" screamed Tea. "You're going to pay for that!!" She ran after the two who started running a long time ago. After Tea was out of vision and ear shot, both Yami and Bakura start laughing hysterically.

"Well...ha ha ha...there's your...hahahahahaha!!" said Bakura, barely talking properly. Yami doesn't even try to talk and just waves his hand in a 'who cares?' gesture. Finally, they stop laughing and gulp in deep breaths. "Holy hell! That never gets old! Especially when they do it to Tea and did you hear her squeal?!"

"Yea! Kinda like a pig! HA HA HA HAAAA!! Wouldn't want to see her underside though. We'd probably have nightmares for the rest of our lives." said Yami, laughing and Bakura grinned. Bakura got up and cautiously looked around. Yami gets up and sighs in relief. "Nobody's around, lets go. I don't want Tea to find me."

The two young men got up and run to their classroom, grins still in place. Once there, they sit down and start to relax. Bakura sits back and places his hands behind his head.

"Vacation starts after school. What are you planning on doing?" asked Bakura.

Yami shrugged. "No idea. My grandpa's going on another dig, to try to find that boy's tomb, or the whereabouts, and I'm thinking of just going with him," said Yami.

Bakura raises an eyebrow. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were obsessed with trying to find that kid," said Bakura. "So he saved Egypt form mass destruction from an evil pharaoh. Leave the kid's tomb alone." Yami stared at him. "What? The kid had to die to save Egypt right?" Yami nods. "Then leave his tomb alone."

"Bakura," said Yami. "Nobody can find his tomb, let alone the whereabouts and the battle between him and the pharaoh is lost. Nobody knows how he sealed the pharaoh or if he did it alone. Everybody wants to find his tomb and it would be better if my grandpa was the one to find it. Anyway. Why don't you come along with us to Egypt?"

"Go with you and your old man to Egypt to look for a tomb of the savior of Egypt over 5000 years ago?" asked Bakura and Yami nodded. "Why the hell should I? We'll have to stick close to the fucking adults and we'll never have any fun!" Yami grins and Bakura blinks. "What?"

"That's where you're wrong my friend!" said Yami. "We don't need to be around everybody. I wonder away from the diggers all the time. It makes their job easier if we stay out of their way." He shrugged indifferently. "Nothing to worry about. The only thing we'd have to worry about is the Nile river and the alligators."

Bakura blanches. "**ALLIGATORS?!**" yelled Bakura, gaining the attention of the class. "**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!**" Everybody immediately looks away while Bakura turns back to Yami and leans forward with his arms crossed on the desk. "Alligators?" Yami nodded. "Why am I not surprised that you don't fear alligators?"

"I do, but I've been in Egypt before," said Yami. "The only time you really need to watch out for them is if you go in certain parts of the Nile. That's all. Come on Bakura. You're welcome to come. I don't want to have to deal with that little squirt by myself if she's there!"

"Ah yes, the little squirt," grinned Bakura. "She's really taken to you, isn't she?" Yami groaned and slamed his forehead on the desk. "I'll take that as a yes. Well. I want to see you suffer, so I'll go. My parents won't care." Yami sat up and grinned with Bakura. "We'll be causing hell, you do know that."

"Of course," said Bakura. We can't be somewhere and not cause some sort of commotion!" They high-fived each other.

"What commotion and where?" asked a new voice. Yami and Bakura turned to see a boy with shoulder length dirty blond hair and dark lavender eyes. "Well? If you guys are going to create some chaos, I wanna join in!"

Yami and Bakura smirk. "You'd have to come with us to Egypt in order for that to happen and the two of us know how much you hate flying Malik, so guess you can't come!'' said Bakura.

Malik looks at Bakura with his right eye twitching.

"You two. Are going to Egypt?" asked Malik, slowly. Yami and Bakura nodded. "Flying?" Another nod. "**DAMN!!**" He yelled, kicking a desk and startling the whole class in the process. "**YOU'RE NOT FAIR!!**"

Yami and Bakura just shook their heads. "You could always go by boat you know," said Yami. "Or deal with flying and help us cause chaos and get lectured about it later once they catch us."

Malik growled. "I hate planes!" scowled Malik. " And going by boat would make it take longer! Most likely by the time I get there, you guys would already have caused trouble!!" He whined and then sighed. "Well. Air plane, here I come! When do we leave?"

"As soon as we all get plane tickets!!" Joey yells while putting an arm around Maliks' shoulders with a huge grin. Tristan comes from behind and smacks Joey upside the head. "Ow! Hey! What was that for?!"

"You weren't invited!" shouted Tristan. "Besides Joey, how do you plan on paying for the ticket?" Joey sighed. "Forgot about that, didn't you?" Joey nodded and sat down. "How are you guys paying for your tickets?" Bakura and Malik point to Yami while Yami raises his hand.

"I'm paying and Joey, get off the floor," said Yami. "You're going. Along with you Tristan. We're trying to make this group as large as possible! We want to create a lot of trouble!" He rubbed his hands together with a deviously, mischievous smirk. Bakura and Malik get the same smirk while Joey and Tristan shake their heads. "Oh. Joey, Tristan, thanks for that distraction with Tea. She nearly caught me and Bakura!" Joey and Tristan grinned.

"No problem man! Where are we going anyways?" asked Tristan.

"Egypt!" yelled Malik with glee. "Egypt!! We're going to Egypt!! Bring on the heat!!" He yelled and starts laughing. Everybody except Yami, Bakura, Tristan, and Joey scoot away from Mailk. A brunette with icy blue eyes walks into the room right then and raises an eyebrow at Malik. He walks up to him and smacks him, sufficiently shutting him up. "**OW!**'' Malik turns around and glares. "Kaiba! Why the hell did you do that!?"

Kaiba smirked. "You're an idiot," stated Kaiba. "Laugh like a maniac more and people will think you're trying to kill somebody. What were you laughing about anyways?" He raised an eyebrow and everyone else grinned.

"We're going to Egypt!" said Yami. "Wanna come?" Kaiba stares at Yami and Yami stares right back. "Please?"

"Why would you be going to Egypt?" asked Kaiba.

"Yami wants to go with gramps on a dig to see if they can find the tomb of the boy who saved Egypt 5000 years ago," said Malik with a shrug like it was no big deal and then he looked at Yami. "If you ask me, he's obsessed with it!"

A sudden light shines in Kaiba's eyes and before Yami could figure out what it was, it was gone.

Yami shrugs it off and huffs while looking at Malik. "I'm not obsessed with finding his tomb!" said Yami. "I've known the story, as much as everybody else, since I was a boy. Gramps told it to me one night for a bed time story and I'm just curious as to what happened to the boy, that's all!" He defended himself, but everyone looks at him with a look that was clearing stating 'Rrrrriiiiight'. Yami crosses his arms and slightly pouts. "You guys suck!" Everybody starts laughing and Kaiba grins.

"Face it Yami," said Kaiba. "You're obsessed with finding the boy." Yami slouches in defeat. "Well. When are you guys planning on leaving for Egypt and for how long? I'll push things aside to come." Everybody looks at him with wide eyes. "What?" Before anybody can open their mouths, another voice jumps in. A voice they hate with a passion.

"Oh!! You're going to Egypt?! Can I come?!" asked a high-pitched female's voice.

Everybody flinches, except Kaiba, who's eyebrow started twitching. Tea's standing right next to Kaiba and is looking right at Yami. Yami looks at everybody out of the corner of his eye for help!

"Sorry Tea, but this is a guy's vacation time," said Bakura with a grin. "No females allowed."

Tea opens her mouth to object, but Malik beat her. "Bakura's right," said Malik. "We need time away from females like you, so go try to get laid by a guy who actually wants you!" He grounded out and Tea glared at him while everybody is trying not to laugh, except Kaiba, who's trying not to smirk and except Joey and Tristan, who burst out laughing. They couldn't hold in their laughter even if it were to save their lives! Tea huffs and walks away.

"That was a nice save Bakura and Malik!" said Yami. The said two young men grinned like the maniacs they are. "Anyways. We're surprised that you'll put things aside from your lovely company to come join us in Egypt! As for leaving, most likely tomorrow morning." He said with a grin, emphasizing 'lovely', earning a glare from Kaiba.

"Come on Kaiba!" said Tristan. "You never want to be away from your company and it usually takes a long time to convince you, so why agree so quickly?"

Kaiba turns his glare to him. "Maybe I need a vacation." said Kaiba. Everybody else shrugs, dropping the subject. "Tomorrow morning. I'll fly us there. Is Mr. Moto already there?" He shakes his head.

"No," said Yami. "Actually, I don't even think he bought the ticket yet, so after that damn bell rings ... " He paused to glance at the clock and end up glaring at it. "After the bell rings, we can go talk to my grandpa about it. I'm sure he won't mind. Now. If only that damn bell would ring!"

"I swear Yami," said Bakura. "If that bell doesn't ring in 5 seconds, you're going to destroy the clock, put the time to 3:00 and then leave, without the bell!" He said with a laugh and Yami smirks. . Though, before he could open his mouth, the bell rang! "Hey! Isn't that the fire alarm?"

"Somebody must of pulled it! Who's stealing my ideas!?" yelled Yami and Malik in unison while everyone else shrugged and grabbed their things.

There was only 10 more minutes of class. Might as well just head home, which they ended up doing, only minus the home part. They went to Yami's house.

"Yami! You're home early! And you brought the whole gang!" said Solomon with a laugh

"Yup!" said Yami with a grin. "Everybody's coming with us to Egypt! Speaking of Egypt, did you buy your plane ticket yet? Kaiba said he'd fly us."

Solomon chuckled while shaking his head. "No. I haven't bought my ticket yet and don't tell me you're bringing your friends to stay away from Rebecca," said Solomon. Yami gives off a sheepish grin while looking to the right and scratching his left cheek nervously. Solomon sighs and waves his hand. "So long as you boys don't create any trouble." He looks at Bakura and Malik, who look away whistling innocently. "You may come along." Everybody cheers, well, Kaiba grins.

"We'll meet here tomorrow and I'll have a limo here at around..7 am?" asked Kaiba and Solomon nods. "Be ready by then." He said, walking out.

As Kaiba's limo drives off, Joey whines. "7 in the morning?! That's early!!" whined Joey.

Everybody starts laughing. "Why don't you go home and pack a few things for a week and stay the night here?" asked Yami. "It'll be much easier getting your lazy butt up and in the car." Joey growld. "Yea yea yea! You want to come, just do what I say!"

Joey rolld his eyes and waved good bye. "I'll see ya suckers, 'cept you Yami, tomorrow! Yam! No Locking the door on me!!" yelled Joey.

"Lock the door Bakura." said Malik with a grin. Bakura snickered and Yami rolled his eyes. "Well. Bakura and I will see you guys tomorrow! Later gramps!" He yelled while dragging Bakura out the door.

"Well. I better head home too. See you tomorrow Yami. Bye gramps!" said Tristan.

Solomon and Yami waved and Tristan left. '_Tomorrow is going to be exciting and hectic!!_' thought Yami while helping Solomon with the shop before eating dinner and then heading off to bed.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed and please review or send flames, which ever you prefer! Thanks for reading!! ;happy dances;


	3. Chapter 2

**Yay!! I finally updated!!! It's been forever!!! Since the middle of 2008, well the 9th month, but still! That's a long time! IDIOT ME!!! FORGIVE ME REVEWERS!!!!! As for those who read yet don't review, I don't ask for forgiveness!! Anyways. This chapter is a Valentines Day present to all those who like this story, reviewer or not!**

**I'd like to thank ****Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner for beta - ing this chapter!! Now! I'd like to take the time to thank my reviewers!**

**tavia454: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you thought the first chappy was a great start, but what did you think of chapter 2? Thanks again and I'm happy you like it!**

**Jisa: Thanks and isn't he? I love little Yami! I'm glad you like the story!**

**TIGGI1: I'm sorry! School kept me away from all my stories! Hope this chapter will make you happy! Yay!! I'm on the stalker list!! I love how you put that by the way! Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not, I repeat, I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, so you can't sue! Ha! ;;sticks out tongue;; Suckers!**

* * *

_:Shake:_

"Hey! Time to get up."

_:Grumble:_

"I don't wanna!"

"Get up!"

"No!"

**:Growl:**

**:Crash:**

"Hey!"

**:Snicker:**

"That was uncalled for!!"

"You deserved it!!" yelled Yami. "Now come one! Kaiba will be here soon! Get up!!"

Grumbling, Joey picks himself off of the floor. It took twenty minutes for Yami to get Joey into the land of the living and it took pushing him off the couch to do it.

"Man Yams!" said Joey. "You didn't have to push me off the couch!" Yami raised an eyebrow. "What?! You didn't!" Yami shakes his head.

"I did!" said Yami. "Now go eat something before we leave! Breakfast is on the table."

Yami blinked once and the spot where Joey once occupied was empty. Joey just blasted himself into the kitchen. Yami sighed as he mentally smacks his forehead.

'_Ah,_' thought Yami. '_Duh! Say food and he'll get up faster then a cheetah!!_' He walks into the kitchen and shakes his head at Joey inhaling food like it was the end of the world. A honk outside got the boy's attention as Solomon walks downstairs.

"Sounds like our ride is here, boys," said Solomon. "Get your things."

Joey and Yami rush to get their bags from upstairs. An hour and a half later, they were at the airport. Everybody was excited about going to Egypt and Malik was nervous about flying.

"I hate planes! I hate flying!" whined Malik. "I hate planes! I hate flying!" He kept repeating to himself over and over again while slightly rocking back and forth in his chair.

An hour later and gagging Malik during the take off, they were on their way to Egypt!!

* * *

_"You should be honored to be in my presence. After all, rarely anybody is in my presence now a days!" A dark voice chuckles and its cloaked guests smile, grin, or smirk. "So. What do I owe the pleasure of having all you fine young men." A cough. "And woman here in front of me today?" The biggest of the group walks forward two steps. The guy's smirk stays in place._

_"Why, you're the one that should feel honored! We've come a long way to get here and before you ask," the man says when the man he's addressing opens his mouth, "We would like to rest for a day. Would it be at all possible to stay in your gorgeous and spectacular home until tomorrow, Pharaoh? We'll make everything clear tomorrow, but we all are weary and need to freshen up. Will you allow us?" The guy asks with fake politeness. Not noticing the venom in which he spoke his title, the Pharaoh smiles and nods._

_"Of course! I would like to make all of you as comfortable as possible for the trading tomorrow. All of you will get the finest rooms I have within my home!" The Pharaoh turns to a group of three people. "You three show them to their rooms and make sure they are content!" He orders and the three bow. The three walk up to the cloaked figures._

_"Right this way sirs and ma'am." The only woman of the group says and starts walking. The other two and the cloaked figures follow them out of the room into a large hall. "Would you like anything to eat or drink before resting?" The cloaked figures glance at each other, except for the smallest._

_"Excuse me ma'am, sirs. I have a question." The smallest of the group says and stops, making everybody stop and look at him with questioning looks. The three guides nod for him to continue. "I once heard of a prophecy in our village. Everything in the prophecy seems to fit and yet it has yet to come to pass. Will it?" The cloaked figures look at their guides, who look at each other and one of the men sigh._

_"We hope and pray to the Gods everyday for the prophecy to be fulfilled, but everything seems hopeless." He says and the cloaked figures stare at him with questioning looks, wanting to know why. "The child of the prophecy, a boy, was born from a village to the south of here. The village had no survivors, except for the boy. We, along with three others, are partly to blame for the deaths of those in the village. WE told the Pharaoh of the prophecy, hoping that it would change the way he does things, but sadly it did not._

_"When we heard of the child, the pharaoh immediately wanted him killed. We became fearful. The boy, who would save our home, was just born and not get a chance to live or fulfill the duties in which the Gods have given him. We enabled help, from a man that the Pharaoh would least expect to help. A tomb robber. Yes, yes, I know." He says, interrupting one of the cloaked. "It was likely that the tomb robber would go off and do his own thing, but he was the only one we could think of. It paid off. He went to the village and warned them. In the end, the tomb robber took the boy and told us he would be back." One of the cloaked, the only woman, scuffed._

_"You think that was wise? After all, he could've raised the child to be a tomb robber and a tomb robbers words aren't trustworthy. How do you know he'll come back with the boy?" The woman asks, ignoring several pointed looks and a low growl, which confused the three guides, also known as priests, but ignored it._

_"A tomb robber's word is as trustworthy as their job, meaning if there's something in it for them, then they'll do it." The second male says._

_"What did you promise him?" A male to the smallest ones left asks. The three priests look at each other and smile. The first male looks at them._

_"We weren't sure what to promise the thief, but I suggested his freedom in exchange for warning the village. Which he has. But he taking the boy to raise himself and keep him safe wasn't in the agreement. He went out of his way to protect the boy and I'll personally reward him for that after the Pharaoh is taken care of." The cloaked look at him to explain and the man smiles. "Of course you would like an explanation. As much as I hate to say this, but the Pharaoh is my father."_

_"WHAT?!" Every cloaked except the smallest, who smiles slightly, yells. The smallest glances at his companions._

_"You did not know? They have the same eyes." The smallest then looks at the Pharaohs son. "Even though the eyes are the same, the heart is not. What would you give the tomb robber?" The Pharaohs son shrugs._

_"Don't know, but I believe he would want riches. He is a tomb robber after all. Come. We've been standing for to long. You must eat and rest. Oh. Please, call me priest, not prince. I absolutely _despise _being called prince. For more then one reason." A few of the cloaked laugh and the smallest giggles._

_"Will all of you honor us with your names and the other priests?" The smallest asks and the prince/priest looks at him with a smile._

_"I do not see why not. I am Priest -"_

* * *

"Oi!! Wake up!!" A harsh shove and crimson eyes blink open and his body jumps. Yami looks at honey-brown eyes and Yami glares. Joey holds his hands up in the universal defense. "Hey! You needed to wake up!" Yami growls and Joey backs away.

"Are we in Egypt yet?" Joey grins.

"Yup! Just wanted to wake you up so you could buckle your seat belt. We'll be landing soon!" Joey says and Yami yawns. "Dream of anything interesting? You had a smile on your face." Yami blinks and remembers his dream.

"Yea. Very interesting actually. Only problem is, everything was blurry." Yami lies. Joey opens his mouth, but was interrupted.

"Everybody buckle up. We're about to land." Kaiba says from the cock pit. Everybody buckles and a couple minutes later, landed in Cairo, Egypt. They get off the plane and head for the exit. "I have a couple cars waiting outside for us. All we need is the location of the dig site." Everybody gets in the cars, Solomon and Kaiba in the first car, Joey and Tristan in the second, Yami, Bakura, and Malik in the third. After Solomon told the driver where to go, they were off.

"Hey Yami." Yami looks at Malik from the window. "What will you do if that brat is there?" Yami pales and groans.

"I completely forgot about her!! Especially because of that dream." Bakura and Malik look at Yami.

"What dream? What was it about?" Bakura asks and Yami sighs. Yami tells Bakura and Malik everything in his dream. "Kinda sounds like your brain is trying to fill in the blanks about that boy. What was that priest's name?" Yami shrugs.

"Joey woke me up before he uttered the first letter! I think I'm going insane." Bakura and Malik look at each other with a grin and cheer.

"Finally!! We're now an insane gang of three!!" Yami shakes his head while smiling. For the rest of the trip, Bakura, Malik and Yami think of plans of chaos, Joey and Tristan sleep, and Solomon and Kaiba talk about the dig.

**-- At the dig site --**

Everybody gets out of the car and blink. The excavation site was...enormous!! Men with wheelbarrows full of sand, shovels, and other tools were working hard. A few workers went to an elderly looking man with white hair and light green eyes standing under a tent with a table with papers on it. 1

"Arther!" Solomon yells and the man looks up and smiles.

"Solomon!" Arther yells back and everybody walks up to the tent. Solomon and Arther shake hands. "How have you been friend? How's the game shop doing?" Solomon smiles.

"Just fine Arther. How have you and Rebecca been?"

"We've been doing great! Yami! How are you?" Arther says while shaking Yami's hand and Yami smiles.

"Perfect. Hope you don't mind, but I brought some friends with me to keep me company." Arther smiles and introductions were made.

"Not at all. The more the merrier! Rebecca's here as well and she's been asking about you Yami." Yami forces a smile while Bakura and Malik snicker. Yami kicks Bakura and slaps Malik beside the head, making both yelp in pain. They glare at Yami and Yami just grins.

"Yami!!" A girl's voice yells and a blur of blond tackles Yami. "Oh Yami darling! It's been to long!!" The girl says while nuzzling Yami's stomach. Yami's right eye twitches while everybody tries to hold in their snickering. The girl steps back and her green eyes look at Yami's crimson. "How've you been darling?" Yami's eyes twitch again.

"Fine. How about you Rebecca?" Yami forces out politely. Rebecca giggles and answers with a 'fine' and goes back to hugging Yami. Yami looks at Solomon for help and sees his smirk. "Traitor!" Yami mutters.

"Rebecca. Why don't you show Yami and his friends where they'll sleep while they're here?" Arther asks and Rebecca nods. Rebecca grabs Yami's hands and drags him away, his friends following. After Rebecca showed where they were sleeping, she hugs Yami again.

"I'm sorry darling! I have to help my grandpa with a few things, but I'll be back!" Rebecca says and runs off to Arther. After Rebecca was out of site, everybody let loose their laughs and chuckles.

"Shut up!! That's not funny!" Yami yells outraged.

"All...haha...right...hahahaha!!" Joey manages out. Yami growls and starts walking away with his hands in his pockets. Everybody stops laughing and follows him. "Where we going?"

"Dunno. Anywhere, but here. Besides. Bakura, Malik, and I need to get things." Yami says with a grin, making Bakura and Malik grin and everybody else sigh.

"You and your pranks. I would've thought you wanted to search for the boy's tomb Yami." Kaiba says with a smirk and Yami grumbles.

"I do, but how the hell are we going to do that?" Bakura raises an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me that you're confidence has been shot down the well, especially when we just got here!" Bakura yells and Yami shrugs.

"Don't know. Haven't really thought about what happens when we got to Egypt." Everybody sweatdrops.

"Let's just head off in one direction and go from there." Joey says and Kaiba smirks.

"Well, well, well. The mutt has a good idea for once."

"Damn it Kaiba!" Everybody starts laughing. While walking, the only noise was Kaiba and Joey bickering.

_'It's about damn time! They haven't yelled at each other for days!'_ Yami thought with a smirk. Yami was in the lead, with Tristan behind him, Joey and Kaiba yelling after him and Bakura and Malik at the rear. So. It wasn't that much of a surprise that Yami was the first person to hear a strange swirling noise in front of him. Before he could stop though, his right foot sunk.

"What the hell!?" Yami yells, catching everybody's attention. Everybody rushes to Yami and Tristan grabs his left hand and tries to pull Yami out of the sand whirlpool. "How the hell did this thing form?"

"Who the hell cares?! We need to get out of here!" Joey yells and grabs Tristan's right hand and pulls. Kaiba grabs Joey's left hand, Malik grabs Kaiba's right and Bakura grabs Malik's left. All of them start pulling, but the whirlpool gets bigger, sucking both Yami and Tristan in. Like a chain reaction, all of them were pulled in the whirlpool. Despite their attempts to get out, the sand covers them, closing up to leave no evidence of its existence behind or the ones it took.

* * *

**1) Arther's eye color is green according to the anime. Well. The videos I watched at least. If that's wrong, please tell me so I can fix it! Also, what about Rebecca's eye color? Is hers really green as well?**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you like this chapter! R&R please! Or flame! Thank you! -bows-**

**AH! Before I forget, I bet you guys can guess where they'll be, any ideas for traps and trials would be greatly appreciated because the first two trials I already have, suck ass!!! I will except anything. Thanks in advance and HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!  
**


End file.
